goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
The Jewelpets Movie: Amber - Second Coming
Plot A Jewelpet space pod flying through space crash-lands on Earth out of which a wounded Amber crawls out, who barely escaped from the "new" planet Jewelina just moments before it was destroyed. The Legendary Super Jewelpet reverts to her normal state, then falls unconscious as the crater freezes over her. In April of 2013. Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Luna, Tour and Nyakkii Momoyama search for the magical Dragon Balls and encounter the cursed city, Oakville. With the citizens haunted by a supposed monster, they are prompted by their priest to conduct human sacrifice to appease the threat. Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Luna, Tour and Nyakkii Momoyama devise a plan to bait the supposed monster. However, when Luna inadvertently obstructs the plan, Nyakkii Momoyama slaps her and she soon begins to cry. The supposed monster, a dinosaur, is drawn out but is quickly vanquished by the Jewelpets. With the priest exiled and Oakville peaceful, the group departed to continue their Dragon Ball search. Unbeknownst to the group, Luna's cries awaken Amber as she emerges from the frozen crater. As night falls the group rests having collected six of the seven Dragon Balls. When a loud eruption occurs, Nyakkii Momoyama takes off to investigate leaving Ruby and her team to sleep. She soon encounters Amber and due to not knowing who she was, fights her but she makes quick work of her. As she is left unconscious Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Luna and Tour arrive hesitant to engage her. Luna is soon targeted by Amber, whose defeat at Ruby's hand has left her mind damaged to the point that she confuses Luna for Ruby. Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Luna and Tour ascend to their Super Jewelpet forms and battle Amber but they are no match for the Jewelpet demon and they flee in fear. However Amber manages to catch up and pummels them both, but before she can kill them, Mitsuo Kawashima lands within the battle just in time to save them as Nyakkii Momoyama returns to consciousness. Noting Mitsuo Kawashima is powerful as Ruby, Amber shifts her focus towards him. As Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Luna, Tour and Nyakkii Momoyama attempt to gather the Dragon Balls, Amber, vastly outmatching Mitsuo Kawashima, taunts the human Challenge Islander and directs a lethal sphere of energy towards them. In great distress, Mitsuo Kawashima races towards them and attempts to deflect it and shield them from the blast. The ensuing explosion blows them all away. Mitsuo Kawashima struggles to his feet and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 in a last-ditch effort to defeat Amber, though it is outdone by Amber's transcension to her Legendary Super Jewelpet form. Although overpowered following a heavy one-sided fight, Mitsuo Kawashima is able to land a few good hits and successfully lures Amber into a pit of volcanic lava, reverting from his state a weakened and exhausted Saiyan, but is rescued by Kohaku (dressed as Piccolo) before the lava can reach him. Moments later, Amber reemerges from the lava pit, scarred up and injured but alive. She subdues Kohaku easily and resumes pummeling Mitsuo Kawashima. Left powerless, Mitsuo Kawashima is crushed by Amber as Nyakkii Momoyama unsuccessfully attempts to intervene. Heartened by Nyakkii Momoyama's effort, Mitsuo Kawashima frees himself from Amber's assault and in a final burst of emotion, fires the Kamehameha energy wave towards Amber. The Legendary Super Jewelpet hurls a gigantic sphere of energy at Mitsuo Kawashima, absorbing the continuous energy wave. The glow of the now gathered seven Dragon Balls awakens Luna who races towards her ally, joining him in propelling the Kamehameha wave. With Amber's gigantic sphere absorbing the Jewelpets' wave and pushing further towards them, a daunted Ruby wishes Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara were present. Miraculously, the Dragon Balls seemingly grant Ruby's desperate wish as the sky darkens and the 5 Jewelpets hear Shimajirō Shimano's voice from within. The image of their mentors appear behind them as they joins them in their struggle, coaching their effort. However, their push remains futile as Amber energizes the overwhelming sphere. With little strength remaining, Trunks shoots his gathered energy at the giant sphere, creating a barrier between it and Amber's power. With Amber distracted, the Jewelpet/Challenge Islander team unleash a final push propelling the Kamehameha wave and sending it straight through Amber's sphere. The beam hits Amber directly and pushes her all the way to the Sun, where she is finally obliterated. As the sky begins to clear and the Dragon Balls disperse, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nowhere to be seen, leaving both brothers to wonder whether or not their mentors was really with them. Nyakkii Momoyama catches up with Mitsuo Kawashima and chases him into the distance as the others look on with amusement. Release Date by Country *Japan: April 30, 2013 Category:2013 Japanese films Category:2013 Japanese anime films